User talk:FastLizard4
Please leave Wikitroid-related messages below. Wrong place? See my wikigrid to find the right one! ---- In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##wikia-metroid (The IRC channel I created for this wiki) This page is manually archived. Problem I need help with something on my userpage. I really do...It's worse than maniacal cyborg hamsters that own death stars and borg cubes. That bad.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 22:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Admins' Channel Has RESTRICTED flag on it. You know what it does, but it defeats the point of allowing us to invite other users. Request that you change this please :). 'RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 22:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RFB I was thinking we should have a page for this, but with one regulation: *Only admins can run but normal users are allowed to vote. What says you? --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, RfBs are RfAs, so they should stay with the RfAs (e.g., same page). However, I do agree with you that only admins should be able to run, and will update the page accordingly. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry Sorry about the last upload, I thought I did it right this time. I read the image policy and everything, but I guess I'm a little confused as to what to do.--Dr.Pancake 06:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :The primary problem with your uploads is that they don't have licenses. If you read the policy, you should know which one to select (for most images, it's fair use). The license itself is selected from the Licensing dropdown on the (the fair use license is the only one under the "Copyrighted" subsection in the dropdown). Just follow the Images Policy's guide for which license is the correct one, select it using the Licensing dropdown, and you should be fine. Note that, since you have asked me about it, if you make a mistake again, I will not block you, but instead talk to you about it on your talk page. Let me know if you need any further help. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I think I did it right this time.--Dr.Pancake 08:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you're doing it correctly now. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hrmmm...>:( What are you plotting, FL4? Seems something is happening with you and some admins, namely PH, RBX, and RAN. And why are you not telling Chozo boy and The Exterminator? Burn after reading, [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 02:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind.--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 15:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:IRC My registered nickname is '''Exterminator'. (Great imagination, huh? :P) [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 13:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :You now haz teh access flaaaggzzzzzz *falls off chair* --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) AWB If you have the chance, can you hook it up so you can finish adding all those talkheaders? (made a ton yesterday with PH and Ex) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think you should look at Forum talk:Requests for Comment before you continue making these pages. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:31, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ChozoBoy and RoyboyX I know you're on vacation for the time being (how is it going?), but you should probably be aware of this when you come on: ChozoBoy and RoyboyX have been edit warring for quite some time about the cameos and crossovers part of the Metroid Universe. They've been arguing about this ever since a month ago. I don't know the full details, but the situation began escalating until RoyboyX blocked ChozoBoy. RBX had The Exterminator block him, but then CB unblocked them both for being inappropriate conduct.. You can see everything . You're the one who's the admin-in-charge, you should probably handle it. Please respond to this problem ASAP. Thanks, RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 04:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Confusion! Sorry. I read the Guidelines and I did use the preview button, but after I did I realized I had made a mistake. Thanks for explaining why I am not blocked. Luminoth Lover Template Hey, I'm not sure if you are aware, but I have been in the process of making a template for the Logbook entries on pages. They will act as infoboxes and are ready for implementation. You can find them here: Template:Infobox Logbook and here: Template:Infobox Multiple Logbooks. I just wanted to run this past you to see if it would be OK to start using them now. I had asked ChozoBoy if I should consider an RfC but he said it wouldn't really affect the community that much. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :After finding the proper pages (;)), I'm really not sure how necessary the templates are. I don't think they need all that decoration and stuff, I think maybe a template that only created a table and automatically applied quotation marks and formatting (italics) would do just fine. Of course, I'm not the only admin around, so go poke some others, and if they say it's ok, go ahead and use the new templates. If you do go ahead with it, though, you probably will want to modify the templates (maybe RAN1 can do this) to have a special dark scheme for those using the custom Monaco scheme while maintaining the current scheme for monobook users. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:15, April 30, 2010 (UTC) a ? for you I got your message, and I will definantly try and do a better job with my edits :) Also I have some questions for you. I have been trying to figure out for the longest time how to make the quotes that say that a page is a stub, or is in need of a cleanup, etc. The help pages don't really say how to do it or what buttons to push. Also, once I get more use to the page editor, I would like to take on the challenge of making articles for the remaining rooms in MP3 that we don't have, and there a lot of them to. Metroid Master 18:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Master :We use a system called template transclusion to make adding the cleanup/stub messages easier. Using them is actually pretty simple - all you have to do is type (note the double curly braces), replacing template with the template's name, which generally has something to do with its message. For example, the stub message is handled by the stub template, the cleanup message is in the cleanup template, the "page needs more images" message is the images, so on. Other examples of templates include the "infoboxes" on most pages (for example, at the top right of the page on Samus Aran). Generally, templates are put at the top of the page, with the exception of the stub template and navigation templates - those always go to the bottom. Note that adding a template automatically adds the category, so there's no need to also add the category, since its done automatically. Also, when using templates, please remember to hit the "Preview" button (to the right of the "Save page" button) before actually saving your edits so you can make sure that you are using the correct template and that it is indeed working correctly. :I have a couple of tips for you, too - when creating articles, try not to create duplicate articles. This is most easily prevented by searching for the subject of the article using the search box. Also, you can easily spell check your edits by using a modern browser such as Firefox or Google Chrome (or Safari if you're using a Mac). However, if you're using a browser that doesn't support automatic spellchecking (such as Microsoft Internet Explorer), try copying your edit into a Word document and spellchecking it before saving your edit. Finally, if you plan on uploading images to Wikitroid, please take a look at our Images Policy - it has some important information and rules about image uploading. :Drop me a line if you have any more questions. :) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC) mph room names Yay, the template thing works, thanks for telling me that. o.k. Now for the real question I had for you. I need your opinion on somthing. There are some rooms in Metroid Prime Hunters that don't have names. They are the rooms that lead to the bosses with the Octoliths and the boss rooms themselves. They have no official name of any kind, but at the same time, on wikitroids template of mph rooms they do have names. The names on the template sound like good names for the rooms to me, but I need another opinion. Thanks. Metroid Master 16:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC)Metroid Master :It's been said that these rooms (or at least some of them) are named in scans next to the door. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Your right, that makes sense. Also somthing i discovered just this second, we have an article called Control Tower Access (heres the link). The thing is, the actual name of the room is Tower Elevator. I was going to go change that now. Metroid Master 19:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) wow, for real how does the pit page have anything to do with metroid? Michael RyanTalk 13:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe you should read it and find out? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Verify me please Verify me on the new forums. My account profile is MarioGalaxy2433g5. Please give me my admin too. Thanks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC)